


The trick is to keep breathing

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Creature Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Evil Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No Sex, Parallel Universes, Protective Scott, Smart Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man came in Beacon Hills to raise Hell. The sheriff is overwhelmed. Derek goes after him while Scott watches over Stiles. But Derek should never go unsupervised. Especially with a liar. A dangerous liar. The worst kind of liar. The kind of liar who forces yourself to open your eyes about your true feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Set before 3b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trick is to keep breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and foreign language. Thanks for reading. Let's hope the grammar is not too bad.

The street was on fire. _"This street is on fiiire_ "sang the voice, only interrupted by a laugh. Hidden under the car, the two boys shivered.

Five streets farther, two drug dealers were knocked out on the floor. And he was still laughing.

In the Club, he left at the beginning of the brawl. His laugh could still be heard. He paid for his drinks and came out for more mayhem.

The Sheriff Stilinski was exhausted. For the last days, a lot of phone calls came because of fights.Of fires. All of them had one thing in common. A man who left the scenes and laughed .

He was in every single fight of these last days. He was described as a tall young man, early twenties,mid long dark hair covering his face, apart from his smile (an endearing smile said all the girls-and boys- he kissed at the club) and his left cheek, who had scars. He wore dark attire, with tight jeans and a sweater with leather straps.

None of them could remember his name. And no one could remember how the fights started.They were two more young boys who ended under a car surrounded by fire . They had come to draw graffitis on the street. Two dealers were found without drugs nor money. In the Club, the young man apparently made out with five girls and seven boys . Five of them admitted having sex with him in the back room.

The bartender was more helpful. The man drank heavily, but wasn't drunk. He paid in cash.And he never ceased to smile, even when a jealous boyfriend punched him in the face.He seemed to really enjoy it .

 

The Sheriff looked at his clock. Nobody was seriously harmed, and he missed his son. He called before leaving, apologizing for being late once again.

 

“Ok Dad, no problem. Can you bring soda? A lot ? Scott and I are a little short, and tonight, he watches Star Wars with me. Finally. So, please?”

 

“Ok. I can go to the grocery store. But wait for me before you began. You know I love the first one”

 

“You mean the fourth one, aren't you?”

 

“I don't  even know what you're talking about. I bring popcorn too.”

 

Stiles hanged up the phone. It was a long time since he watched Star Wars with his dad, but he really missed it, and the fact that Scott was finally watching with them was awesome. At last, his Star Wars quotes would be understood. About time. He cooked dinner while waiting for his father, and talked with Scott:

 

“So your father will be watching with us?”, asked Scott.

 

“Sure. He loves Star Wars. And he has a longtime crush for Princess Leia. Can't blame him.”

 

They heard the car in front of the house. The sheriff looked tired.After greeting the boys, he sat in front of his plate.

 

“What's up, Dad? You look tired?Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine. We got lot of calls recently. A young man seems to cause mayhem in town these days. We have a lot of fights, and he's never far from them. Please avoid him, both of you are already trouble magnets.”

 

Stiles looked at him

 

“I'm offended”

 

The sheriff smiled to his son

 

“I bought chocolate too”

 

“You are my hero. Now, to Tatooine. I take the popcorn”.

 

The sheriff felt asleep in the armchair before Luke bought R2D2 on the robot market. Stiles wrapped a blanket around him.

 

“Dude, we can watch it another day. Your Dad is tired. And he snores.” said Scott.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Could you carry him to his bed?”

 

“Sure.You're not gonna let me out before the end of the movie.”

 

“Nope. Carry him upstairs. Brace yourself.”

 

Scott and Stiles watched until the end of “The Empire Strikes Back”, but Scott couldn't help but talking about the Troublemaker. This bastard was even disturbing Star Wars. He deserved the worst fate ever.

 

In front of the Stilinski house, said Troublemaker watched over. He saw Scott going out of the house and followed him silently. He grinned. Halfway to his home, Scott listened his instincts and turned his eyes red. He looked behind him and saw a figure. He was strangely familiar.

 

“Who are you? What do you want?”

 

“You're the Alpha here? Such fun! Goodnight, Alpha .”

 

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't remember where he heard it.The scent was disturbing. And he couldn't see more than his mouth with the scars on his left cheek. The man turned his back and left. He laughed. Scott hesitated, but the man disappeared.

 

The next day, Scott came to talk to Derek about his strange encounter.

 

“And you didn't smell his tracks?”

 

“No. There were no tracks to follow. But I heard him laugh. He sounded insane.”

 

“Laugh?”

 

“Yeah, Why?”

 

“Everybody in town talk about a laughing man. He causes mayhem, and laugh when everything is on fire. Everybody says his laugh is frightening.”

 

“It could be the man Stiles' father was talking about yesterday. Why was he following me?”

 

“ He knows that you're an Alpha. So he's no ordinary troublemaker. He was looking for you.”

 

“I saw him when I came out from Stiles' house. I've spend hours there”

 

“He could have watched over the Stilinski house. Maybe he was following Stiles' Dad. He's investigating all cases he was involved.”

 

“Maybe. But...” Scott stopped.

 

“What?”

 

“I remember, he had scars on his cheeks.” He gazed at Derek “ Huge claw marks on his cheek.”

 

“We'd better watch over Stiles and his father. People who survive something like this are far from harmless.”

 

Derek and Scott came to the Police station, and asked for the Sheriff. They explained him what they learnt and asked him for more informations.

 

“Well ...yesterday, he fought with Football fans. He provoked them by mocking their team, who just lose a game. The men remembered his laugh when they hit him.They are in hospital. ”

 

“He must be tough. I saw claw marks on his face, and he still has his head.”

 

The sheriff looked at Scott “Does Stiles knows about this?”

 

“No. We came directly.We are going to look for this man.”

 

“Ok. Do not tell him, please, unless you have no other choice. And look at Clubs. He goes to clubs a lot.”

 

Scott starred at him. “I will stay with Stiles this evening.”

 

Derek added “I can go alone.”

 

“Thanks, guys. Stiles usually underestimates danger, and he can't heal like you do. I really appreciate your help. Be careful.”

 

Stiles was delighted when Scott came for watching The Return of the Jedi. He didn't become suspicious until Scott yawned during the speeder bike scene.

 

“Scott. Why did you come tonight?”

 

“To see the movie”

 

“Are you hiding something from me?”

 

“What? No...Nothing, bro. It's awesome. Great movie.”, Scott stuttered.

 

“What happened during the three last minutes?”

 

“The princess... killed a big ...slug?”

 

Stiles frowned at him.“Dude!”

 

“I wanna spend the evening with you. We don't see each other a lot since I became an Alpha.”

 

“Yeah, it's true.But we could play instead. Let's go to the mall, I've seen a new game for my Xbox. I can afford it. I've saved money.”

 

“No, we should stay. We have a lot here to play.”

 

Stiles looked at him suspiciously : “Are you trying to prevent me from going to town?”

 

Unfortunately, if Scott was a great friend and a good Alpha, he couldn't handle a suspicious Stiles easily.

 

 

Derek was in his third club. He didn't drink a lot, and the music annoyed him. The crowd was always an inconvenience, and he didn't dance. A handful of people asked him, but he was not here to have fun. He was about to leave when he saw the man. The description matched perfectly. He was flirting with everybody, always a smile on his lips. Derek saw him making out with at least five girls and three boys. None of them even saw his eyes.

After a while, he lost him. And Scott was right, he couldn't be tracked by his smell. The crowd was interfering. Luckily, he overheard a group of girls shortly after :

 

“Oh My God ! Have you seen him? He's so hot.”

 

“He kissed me. It was incredible. I think I have a serious crush.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“I saw him near the restroom”

 

Derek went to the restroom. No one was here, but he noticed a closed door, and some suggestive sounds.

 

“Oh yes. Keep going. You're doing great”

 

Derek knew this voice, but something was weird. He concentrated to identify the man, but what he heard make him blush. He hid in the nearest stall.

 

“Oh yeah. Oh yeah.Come for me, Sweetie.”

 

Few seconds later, another voice moaned loudly, and Derek heard the other man leaving shortly after. The Troublemaker slowly pulled his trousers up . He stopped in front of the stall where Derek was hidden.

 

“Are you shy? Buy me a drink and we'll came back here. I have stamina. And I'm a little slutty.

Not interested? Well, if you change your mind, I'll be in the ladies room.”

 

Derek pushed the door and saw in front of him the young, slender man. He was shirtless and wore a black tight trouser. He had scars on his face and his torso. His eyes remained hidden behind his hair. It made Derek uncomfortable.

 

“Show me your eyes.” he groaned.

 

“Buy me a drink first .Or give me something. This is not how you ask favors, Sweetie”

 

“I need to see your eyes. What do you want from me ?”

 

“I want a kiss. Then I'll show you whatever you'll ask for.”

 

Derek sighed, but the man in front of him was serious. He rolled his eyes and came nearer. The Troublemaker grabbed him and pressed his lips again Derek's. The kiss began softly, but it increasingly became more and more passionate. Derek felt a heat wave overwhelming his whole body. He felt so good, kissing this man. When the Troublemaker interrupted the kiss, Derek was panting. The Troublemaker smirked.

 

“Beware what you wish for, Derek Hale”

 

As Derek was about to ask him who ask him how he knew his name, the Troublemaker pulled his hair back, and Derek choked.

These brown eyes left no doubt .Even if it was impossible. In front of him was Stiles' perfect copy

. And he laughed.

 

 

“Scott, why are you keeping me home?”

 

“I promised your Dad. Please, let's go back to the movie.”

 

“If my Dad is implicated, it's about his current investigation, right? The troublemaker guy? You found him? He is a werewolf ? Not a kanima? Oh God, not a kanima again. I hate those things.”

 

“Dude. I'm not gonna tell you anything. Derek works on it”

 

“Derek? Scott, seriously, if we don't help him, he's going to be killed. Or maimed .We are a pack.”

 

“Yes.But you won't go. I will restrain you if you don't behave.”

 

“How would you do that? Chain me up?” snapped Stiles.

 

“Your father gave me handcuffs.”

 

“WHAT???”

 

 

Derek looked like a deer in the headlights . His heart was pounding.

 

“Stiles?” he stuttered.

 

“Sweetie, sorry to disappoint you. Stiles' not available right now, and won't be back before long.”

 

“What have you done to him? ”

 

“Me? I saved this boy's life! I'm the hero here!”

 

He chuckled .“No kidding. Okay, maybe not an heroic hero. But I kept him alive. He was mostly dead when I found him. He's awesome : smart, kind, fun, mischievous, brave, sexy, ruthless even. I adore him. I'm a keeper.”

 

“I don't understand.”

 

“Really? But sooner or later, you will.Where is he right now?.A spirit from this world will overpower him one day or another. That lucky bastard. Maybe I'll stick around for a while just to watch this happening.”

 

“Where did you come from?”

 

“Let's call this an Alternate Universe . I love traveling, don't you? I assume you're quite different over here. I'd like to investigate this more closely. Really closely.”

 

Derek was uncomfortable. All he saw in this man was Stiles, and for the first time, Stiles was hitting on him openly. He never considered to be attracted by a man, even less Stiles. But he liked it. He was attracted by him.

 

“What are you exactly?”

 

“Oh dear, so many questions, so little time. I'm awaited in the Ladies' room, and trust me, I'm going to have a real good time. Excuse me.”

 

Stiles was moving toward the door when Derek tried to catch his arm. He countered his move faster than Derek expected it and left laughing. He tried to follow him, but he couldn't enter the Ladies' room. He listened carefully. Over an hour later he saw Stiles going out. He was flirting with the ladies while leaving.

As he saw Derek, he taunted him “You should have joined. It was such a great time.” Even if he had no smell of his own, he smelt the scents of five other people.And lust.

 

“You know what, Hale ? I'm hungry. Do you enjoy dining out?”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“You watch over me, I want a burger. With pickles.Maybe fries. Let's eat together. I'll behave in exchange. I can be so nice. You could fall for me.Deal?”

 

Derek nodded and followed him outside silently, but Stiles wasn't paying attention. He talked as much as his Stiles.They entered the dinner and ordered a ridiculous amount of food. Stiles smirked that he was 'hungry like the wolf' .

 

“What happened to Stiles? How did you get this body? Why have you claw marks?” asked Derek.

 

“ Stiles got them before. Scott attacked him . Full Moon is a bitch. Your other self was not a very competent Alpha. The Argents had beaten him pretty badly, Gerard Mostly. Allison shoot him in the lungs. You saw the scars, didn't you?”

 

Derek nodded.

 

“ His father never talked to him since his mother's death. Lydia used him, and when she came back with Jackson, no one helped him to cope .They all let him down. Finally, he came in the deep of the forest to die when he was mauled by the Alpha Pack. I found him here, dying. I asked him very politely, and we share his body ever since. He's still here. We agreed on details, and here we go.”

 

“What did you agree on?”

 

“I don't kill unless necessary. He never asked for anything else. We share memories and feelings, so I avenged him a little, for fun, and poetic justice. You know, the devil is in the details. I am really creative. He never asks for anything. I loosened his moral boundaries. He's fun and fearless now.”

 

“And what are you exactly?”

 

“ Me? A lovable jerk. I'm the one who laughs in the end . It's my nature. I'm awesome. With a host like him, nothing is impossible.”

 

“ How did you avenged him?”

 

“A few tricks. I framed the Argents for murder. I destroyed Scott's bond with his mother. I sent both of you on the run to escape the Alpha pack I send after you. I let his father believe that his death was his fault. I made Jackson lose all his money-that was a really funny one, actually. I maimed Lydia, and of course, I killed Peter, twice. Want some fries?”

 

“You maimed Lydia?”

 

“She had it coming. And just her arm. She had another one left. He didn't stopped me when I made the booby trap. No fries? Sure?”

 

Derek breathed faster. The man in front of him was not even close to his Stiles. At best a psychopath, with a soft spot for his host. If he so desired to he could ruin everybody's lives here. He told him very casually how he ruined at least a dozen lives, and he was eating at the same time. In fact he was eating a lot.

 

“You are really hungry”

 

“Sex is a great appetizer. You should try once in a while. You're such a great kisser.”

 

“Stop it”. Derek blushed. He reminded of their kiss. He missed his lips. Even the bite he made after.

 

Stiles began to laugh “A little uncomfortable, are we? Too bad. I'm really good in bed. Far better than in a restroom, trust me . The things I could do to you, you have no idea. Are you interested? ”

 

Derek remained silent. He didn't needed a vivid imagination.What he heard in the restroom and outside the Ladies' room left little to imagination. What he heard was Stiles' partners moaning loudly. Asking for more. Begging, repeatedly. His silence contrasted with the Troublemaker laugh.

 

“Don't blush like this, it's arousing. I will hit on you more actively. It's up to you to choose whether or not to participate, but it's worthy of your time, trust me.”

 

He held Derek hand, who stared, frowning.

 

“Stop laughing”

 

“Never. Everything is a joke, don't you see it? ”.

 

He suddenly collapsed on the table.

 

 

Scott was about to yell at Stiles. He always knew that his friend could be a little shit, but they always were on the same side. To be against him was a challenge.

 

“We stay here. No more negotiation.”

 

“No. He could be hurt.You werewolves are reckless.”

 

“YOU are reckless. And Weak. I won't let you out.”

 

Stiles starred at Scott. He was livid . His jaw clenched.

 

“Get out”

 

“Stiles, I didn't meant to say that you're reckless. I'm sorry bro. I didn't meant to be mean.”

 

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM”

 

Scott left the room, overwhelmed by guilt. He definitely couldn't handle a struggle with Stiles. But he warned him.

 

“I stay in front of the door. I'm sorry, but you won't get out tonight.”

 

Stiles was furious but remained silent. Scott was right, but he could have said it otherwise. He deserved a little torture for this . But it hurt, because he felt worthless. He was convinced that he had little to no use to his friends outside research. Most of time, they were barely considering his theories, even if he proved right in the end. It bummed him.

 

 

Derek listened to the heartbeat and heard it going faster and faster. Stiles lifted his head up, and looked cautiously around him, then cleared his hair away from his eyes. This time, it was really Stiles' eyes who looked at Derek. Even his voice was recognizable. He looked afraid.

 

“Hi Derek from here . Nice to meet you, I guess. We have a short period of time before he came back without noticing. He lacks focus, you know. So I can overhead him from time to time.”

 

“I don't understand.”

 

“Listen to me, please. I need you so much right now. You're my only hope. I have to protect the people from here” He sobbed. Derek recognized his Stiles, always protecting the others .This Stiles looked desperate, and weak. He had a urge to hug him and comfort him.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“Be careful. Never, under any circumstances, trust him. He can tell the truth, but you could never know when he does so. He's a manipulative shit. Don't challenge him, he enjoys it way too much. He can be weakened, but no killed. If he's weak enough, I might overpower him long enough to leave for another world, and you will all be safe. Eventually, go ask Deaton for help. Tell him you need Deadly Nightshade to make him sick enough.”

 

“Why should I trust you?”

 

“I don't know. Because I've always trusted you.With my life .My relationship with Derek was not what he said.We had hard times, but we were close. It was an accident when I was attacked. Derek was sad when he learned...I saw all the things he can do. You have no idea. I'm sorry to bother you, I wish I could do it alone, but I'm powerless. When he'll be back, act like nothing happened. And if you want to understand what he is capable of, ask him what happened to Deaton. Feel his reaction.”

 

Derek felt his distress. He wondered what kind of relationship this Stiles and his other self could have shared.

 

“He said you were dying, when he possessed you. Was it true?”

 

“The absolute truth.Yes. I was dying, and he made me survive. He's my responsibility. I try to stop him when he goes too far. But I'm only human.”

 

“He said he maimed Lydia, and killed Peter.”

 

“Yeah. Twice. He's evil. He was too strong for me to handle at first. I can't forgive myself for what he did. Now it gets better. Wait.”

 

“What?”

 

“He regains control. Act as if nothing happened.”

 

“But are you alright? He can't hurt you?”

 

“Not really. I'm in a safe place. Like a house below the ocean. He doesn't know what it means.Neither do you, apparently. Ask your Stiles about this. And deliver him this message.”

 

He wrote on a piece of paper “ _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_ .”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? These are not even real words.”

 

“Just do it.”

 

Derek put the piece of paper in his pocket. He surveyed him.

 

“Now.”

 

He collapsed again on the table. Derek touched his arm. “Stiles !”

 

“Hmm, a little nap.I must be bored. I need distraction now.” The voice and the heartbeat were those of his first interlocutor.The laugh came back, and it was frightening. He threw money on the table and left. Derek followed him outside.

 

“Why didn't Stiles went to Deaton for help? ”

 

Stiles opened eyes wide at him, and Derek listened carefully his heartbeat. He was delighted by those memories. Derek could feel evil around him.

 

“He did. But Deaton wasn't _that_ helpful .In the end, he didn't mattered anymore”

 

“Why?”

 

The heartbeat was steady now, his voice cruel and resentful.

 

“I gave him exactly what he needed. In abundance. ”

His laugh was even creepier than before, and Derek shivered.

 

The Troublemaker leaned over a drunk passed out on the ground and took his hat.

“Love it. Do you mind if I keep it ?”

 

He put it on his head and smiled at Derek.

 

“Rad ? Oh, I forgot, you're mute when you think. It's really not your thing. You should stop, you could injure yourself .”

 

He moved away from Derek, who struggled against his instincts . They urged himto run away from this man. Derek noticed his disappearance after a few seconds and he was relieved. This guy was too much to handle. He went to Deaton to explain what he learned.

 

When the Sheriff came home, he was a bit surprised to find Scott asleep in front of Stiles' door, but he said nothing. He knew that when his son was upset, he was hard to handle. And that Scott, even being the nicest boy he knew, would fail at keep Stiles unaware of their concern about his safety, but would never let him go out . He knocked at his son's door.

 

“Scott. Still pissed off. Go to hell.”

 

He opened the door.

 

“Scott's asleep. Go make him breakfast. I asked him to watch over you. And I was right. A lot happened again during the night.”

 

“The Troublemaker again? You caught him?”

 

“No. But Derek talked with him and he wants to discuss with all of us.We go at the vet clinic tonight.”

 

 

Deaton persuaded Derek to talk to everyone about the Troublemaker Stiles.To keep it secret would eventually lead to a disaster. Everybody had to watch out and be careful.When all of them came, he reported his evening, minus the promiscuity and other details, like the fact that the Troublemaker Stiles was proud have taken revenge upon his friends. None of these could bring anything but pain, and it was useless to understand that their opponent was dangerous.

 

Everyone was stunned. Stiles stood up and talked first:

 

“So, I have a sex machine doppelgänger in town? Who loves raising Hell? It sounds insane”

 

“Derek talked to him, and what remain of his original personality gave us a way to get rid of him We need to use this opportunity.” acknowledged Deaton.

 

“Of course, if Derek said so” Stiles pouted.

 

“We have to give him Nightshade, but I don't know how many, nor the way to make him ingest it.”

 

“It's simple” interrupted Derek. “He eats ridiculous amounts of food and drinks heavily. It could easily be slipped in is drink. Anyone of us could do it, if you give us the poison. He knows alternate version of us. But Deaton must avoid him. ”

 

“Be careful, all of you.This is harmful to any human being. One mistake and you might kill an innocent” added Deaton.

 

“It's be okay. He's reckless.”

 

Everybody except Stiles took a vial of Nightshade and left. Stiles stayed behind. He looked at Derek resentfully.

 

“Why did they believed you so fast when they never really listen to my ideas?”

 

Derek looked at him, surprised. He sounded bitter. He almost sounded like the Troublemaker .

 

“We are concerned about your safety.”

 

“That's your answer? Nice.” Derek frowned.

 

“He gave me a message for you , but it's gibberish. I think he's disturbed. He said he feels like in a house below the Ocean.”

 

“What? What's the message?”

 

Derek gave him the piece of paper.

 

“He wrote that? _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_?Below the Ocean? Oh my god. ”

 

“Yes. Explain me. I'm listening.”

 

“He considers himself living in R'lyeh”

 

“I don't understand what it means.What is this?”

 

“Never mind. It's just one of my crazy theories. You should be careful. He looks pretty dangerous.”

 

Stiles left swiftly. Derek took a vial from Deaton and began to look after the Troublemaker in clubs. The whole pack was on his tracks, excepted Scott, who watched over Stiles. Scott wished to repair their friendship, and asked him every night to watch Star Wars, despite Stiles silence.The first week was a failure. Troubles occurred every nights because of the Troublemaker, and he was nowhere to be found.The Sheriff was overwhelmed with his mischiefs and barely managed to be at home. After two weeks, Derek was the luckiest .He found the Troublemaker drinking Gin heavily in a bar. He was hitting on everyone around him. He grinned when he saw Derek.

 

“Oh sweetie, you made my day. Came to party hard? ”

 

Derek smiled at him and nodded. He had to avoid suspicion. They came to a club and he agreed to dance with him, drinking and partying. Derek had a really good time, to his very surprise. He had fun for the first time in years. And making out with the Troublemaker was far more enjoyable than he expected at first. He kept kissing him all night, and even a little more than just kissing. His hands were all around him, and the kisses confused him. He looked like Stiles. He was scared of this man's mind, but he wanted him.He'd never had been kissed like this before. He'd never been aroused like this before. Derek could feel people jealousy around them. And Derek liked it.

Derek was at ease and felt a little guilty to harm him. He was a nuisance, of course, but not a threat. He thought that he was mischievous, but not really dangerous. Until the Troublemaker argued with two guys who crossed in front of him at the bar. He followed them in the street. Once outside, he forbade Derek to intervene.

 

“Now, Let me have fun. Too much is never enough for me.”

 

He lost the fight at first, but he played them. In fact, he was a vicious fighter. He fought dirty. The men supplications and cries didn't stopped him. In fact, it made him double his blows. He laughed all the time. Derek reminded that he should never, ever be underestimated . He was not surprised : he was always attracted by the evil ones. This time, he was aware of the evil. Derek hold him back and muttered to his ear :

 

“Aren't you hungry? I really want a greasy burger and curly fries.”

 

“Hale, you're speaking my language. I'm starving.”

 

He kicked the men on the ground one last time. They entered the Dinner soon after. As Derek planned, a lot of food was ordered, and he had little difficulties to pour the Nightshade in his meal.He ate everything without flinching. Derek was unsure about the Nightshade efficiency.The meal lasted for a period of about an hour and a half. Both went out after, and Derek began to notice slight changes in his behavior. He laughed less. He starred at the sky. He acted drunk for the first time. Derek saw him drank liters of vodka without even being tipsy. His heart sank. The troublemaker grabbed Derek and kissed him hard. Derek didn't rebuff him. His kisses were intoxicating. Derek felt conflicted about this. He really liked to be kissed by this mouth. Stiles' mouth.

 

“Derek, you naughty, naughty boy. What have you done to me? Hmm? Belladonna in my iced tea, right? ” he chuckled.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about. Are you alright? Do you wanna sit?”

 

“I don't really like your false concern. Neither the way you lie to me.”

 

Derek remained silent. He tried to make eye contact, but only blank eyes were in front of him now.

 

The troublemaker smacked him down brutally. Derek felt on the ground. The slender boy in front of him was far stronger than he ever expected.

 

“Who told you about Nightshade? Your little pinkie? You obviously got help from Deaton. I'm going to skin him once again. Practice made me better. But you first.”

 

He took something from his pocket. “ You know, I strongly encourage your keen interest in botanics. You always need a hobby. Fortunately, I would never come empty handed for a date with a werewolf. I've learnt so much with you.”

 

He put a wolfsbane necklace around his neck. “I'm probably going to collapse at one point, but I will reward you first .”

 

He kneeled next to him, and began to punch him senseless.

“You know, Derek, we have a lot of unresolved issues. I don't have enough time to sex you up, but I will enjoy breaking your bones. I should reduce you to a bloody pulp. And after, I may pay a visit to all of your friends. ”

Derek face was painful and he could barely understand what was happening. He was helpless in front of this fit of rage.

 

“Stop it. Now.”

 

Derek fainted immediately after hearing Stiles, His Stiles, yelling at his attacker.

 

“Stop. I'm here to talk with you. But leave him alone, please. I understand what you meant with your message.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“I did. You compare yourself with the prison of a dead god? Dreaming and waiting, isn't it? You control him, aren't you. The one with whom you share your body maybe doesn't even know.”

 

The Troublemaker sat on Derek's chest. His hands were covered with blood. He scratched his nose and cleared his hair from his eyes.

 

“Shiny.We're smart here too. Probably a virgin, but a brilliant one. Did you tell the others yet?”

 

“No. They won't listen to me. They always doubt my theories.”

 

“I'm so not surprised. I control him, you're right. In fact, we merged in one single entity pretty early.”

 

“Why did you ask Derek to poison you ? You could have been killed.”

 

“Where's the fun otherwise? Do you really think I was at risk ?The packs came after me every single time. Same old, same old. Practice made me better. My own private symbiote keeps me alive and I use his powers. He's happy this way. He only wanted to share a body. I have complete control over his powers. I can travel wherever the fuck I want. Start a brand new life every day if it fits me. ”

 

“Ok. How did you merged with him? Just curious.”

 

“Of course. I don't intend to lie to you. This poor bastard thought I was dead when he possessed me. He is stuck with me. Once inside he had little options. Complying or dying. I'm the prison of the dead god.”

 

“And ? How did you survived? You said to Derek that you were mauled.It seems pretty lethal.”

 

“Okay. I tell you the secret to survive. It works for every single deadly issue.The trick... is to keep breathing.”

 

Stiles smirked at him. He wasn't really expecting an honest answer, after all. But he didn't lied either.

 

“Why did you raised hell everywhere?”

 

“Because I love it. But I give you a clue, 'cause you're cute as Hell. Thirty-Six Stratagems. ”

 

“The Chinese essay to prepare battles .Which ones ?”

 

“Derek got the tenth. Your father the fifth. I'm not as reckless as they think.”

 

“You tricked Derek into trusting you. You distracted Dad and the others by attacking the people in town. You're smart.”

 

“Bingo”

 

“You wanted to meet me. All the things you did were in order to distract them, and access me.”

 

“You clever boy”

 

“What do you want from me ?”

 

“I want to meet you, Stiles.I can make you an offer. Would you like to join my league of Extraordinary Evil Stiles around the parallel worlds ?”

 

“The what? Are you kidding me?”

 

“ We are an team : Alpha Stiles. Darach Stiles. Rogue Hunter Stiles. Clockwork Hearted Stiles. Undead Stiles. Alchemist Stiles. Uber Hacker Stiles, Dragon Rider Stiles and Me.We are looking for a tenth member. I made auditions.You can perform a tune from Wicked. You should try with 'Popular'. Are you interested?”

 

“I can't believe it. You are the worst liar I ever met .”

 

“I know .I can't help myself. Lying is the most fun a Stiles can have without taking his pants off.But it was a bad lie, isn't it?. You're a smart ass. I like you. But you know , all of them really exist. I've met all of them. The Rogue Hunter one is insane. Raised by Gerard Argent. The Alpha one is a vicious bastard.”

 

“ What is the Clockwork Hearted one ?”

 

“He's a steampunk cyborg. He's the most brilliant inventor I ever met.”

 

“I really ride a dragon in another world?”

 

“An big orange one, with blue crests. But it feeds on human flesh. Nothing's perfect.”

 

“Nightmares are made of these .” Stiles shivered. “Why did you want to meet me ?”

 

“Genuine curiosity. I need to meet every single one of my other selves. I need to know how are their lives. Are they happier than me? Better than me? Where did I messed up?And a little something more.”

 

“What's more?”

 

“Be honest , if you could travel between Worlds, won't you go see yourself, fix what is wrong in our fucked up lives? See Mom one more time?”

 

“I'm sure I would do it to hug Mom again. Did you ever see her?”

 

“Yes, but never enough. I've held her in my arms many times. She totally worth the travel.”

 

“So you interfere in our lives when we need it? Does it gets better?”

 

“Frankly? No. But once in a while, it makes a difference. This suits me perfectly. As long as I have fun doing it. And I can see all the members of my pack again, alive and well. Mostly”.

 

“You didn't seek revenge upon them?”

 

“Not all of them.I lied a lot to your Derek. He's gullible sometimes. Derek was with me when I was mauled to death. I killed Peter twice, that's the truth. Lydia lost her left arm, true, but because of Peter. I slaughtered Deaton and his sister, who betrayed us, fact. Jackson lost his money, and I was instrumental in this part. But he left Lydia alone and miserable. The Argent tortured me.I had my revenge. Dad died in the line of duty a long time ago. Scott joined the Alpha pack to protect Melissa and it was a complete disaster. He never listened to me.”

 

“And Derek? What happened when you were mauled?”

 

“He was killed alongside me. He was my great love, you now. Every single time, I try to find another version of him in new worlds. I try to replace him, but I'm always disappointed. I can't find another one like him. The one from this world loves your actual self way too much. There's no room left for me. I will try again, in another place.”

 

“You're mistaken. Derek barely tolerates me.”

 

“I don't think so. You missed some clues. It's a shame.”

 

“Which clues? The threats? The growls? The undead uncle in the library with a candlestick ?”

 

“The sarcasm is strong with this one.”

 

“Seriously. What clues?”

 

“Why do you think he trusted me so easily? Because he trusts you. I played the vulnerable Stiles card. He felt into this trap. He held my hand when I cried.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Cross my heart”

 

“Okay. I trust you on this one.Are you leaving?”

 

“Of course. Would you like to see me stay?”

 

“Not really. I can't imagine what I would do if I had powers and if I was as insane as you are.”

 

“Why do you think I'm insane?”

 

“I saw you hurt Derek. I heard your laugh. You put wolfsbane around his neck to overpower him.You don't need it .You didn't play nice.You tricked him”

 

“Yeah, I'm quite messed up. I get angry when I realize that a new Derek is not what I expected. It happens every single time. This time, I was a little bit jealous. My own miss me so much. This is what drove me insane. I loved all of them, and now I'm alone.”

 

The Troublemaker got up, and came near Stiles. He hugged him tightly.

 

“It's nice, I guess. Why are you doing this ?”

 

“I know how it feels.To miss Mum. To be afraid for Dad's safety. To feel worthless. The loneliness too. But you're not. All of this happened to me before. I didn't knew that I was strong, capable, reliable. I don't know what my future will be, but I know I can deal with anything. You too. Promise me to never be as desperate as I was. Don't waste your life .You're better than most of the people here. Probably better than me.”

 

“Thank you. I will try. Please ,be careful. And don't kill people.”

 

“In last resort only, I promise. I have to go. I'm getting bored now. It only leads to trouble with me.”

 

Stiles kneeled to Derek to remove wolfsbane from his neck.He followed the Troublemaker. Derek awakened as the Troublemaker was entering the path he used to travel away from Beacon Hills. He saw him talking to Stiles, and Stiles chuckling.Then he disappeared completely.

 

Stiles came back .He helped him to sit. “Are you ok, Derek?”

 

“ I fainted. He used wolfsbane.What happened?”

 

“He was sick. My other self and I talked. He left for another world.”

 

“What are you doing here? You're supposed to be safe in your house.”

 

“Do you think Scott McCall is that hard to fool? Really ? You will help me to go back home discreetly, and you could tell the others that my doppelgänger left, that you were successful. Just wait for your face to heal.”

 

“Fine. I owe you. But it was dangerous. You shouldn't have come.You can't heal.”

 

“I can't heal fast, it's true. But I heal. Don't patronize me, I saved each of you more than once. You are ungrateful.”

 

Stiles voice was calm. He was speaking his mind , and Derek had nothing to add, because it was the truth. Stiles saved the day more than once, and he never ceased to help, even if he was only human. He always cared, even if he could have abandoned them a long time ago. None of them could afford to lose his help.

 

“You know, we don't say it often, but you really are essential in our pack. Lydia is brilliant, of course, but you are more... practical. I mean street smart. Thank you.”

 

Stiles remained silent. Once in front of the Stilinski house, Stiles looked at Derek: “You have to help me climb to my room. Is it okay with you?”

 

“Of course. Are you all right? You don't talk much.”

 

“What? No, I have something else in mind.”

 

Climbing in Stiles room was not the easiest part, but Stiles was focused. He didn't complained, even when he slipped. He was safely in his bedroom, and Derek was leaving. He still wondered one last detail.

 

“What did he told you before leaving?”

 

Stiles remained silent.

 

“Are You not going to tell me?”

 

“No.Goodnight, Derek. You have to tell the others that he left. Don't mention me, or Scott is going to be pissed. My father too.”

 

Derek left silently. Watching Stiles take off his clothes was awkward. Especially after making out with a copy of him several times. An attractive copy. Derek was confused about his feelings toward Stiles. He came to Deaton for report.

 

“He left for another world, apparently.”

 

“Good. I was afraid that he tried to trick us. At least he didn't meet our Stiles. Great job.” stated Deaton.

 

“Thanks. But what could have he done to our Stiles? Killed him?”

 

“No. But he could have corrupted him, or stolen his body. But as you watched him leaving, everything is fine.”

 

“Sure. I have to go. Please tell the others, I'm tired. Goodbye.” replied Derek.

 

“Goodbye Derek”

 

As soon as he was outside, Derek ran the faster he could. The Troublemaker talked to Stiles. He saw them.And Stiles was not himself ever since. He had to be sure. He entered into Stiles room in a rush. How could me made a comparison? All he knew about the Troublemaker was his insane laugh. And the way he kissed him. The Troublemaker used to bit Derek's bottom lip every single time. It was like a reflex. He had to kiss Stiles to be sure. He moved in the dark room. Stiles was sleeping on his bed.

 

“Stiles. Wake up”

 

“Later, Hun, I'm busy” answered a sleepy voice.

 

“Stiles!” he shook his shoulder slightly. Stiles awoke slowly.

 

“ Derek? What are you doing here? Is there anything wrong?”

 

“I have to check if I failed.”

 

Derek kissed Stiles. Half awake, he was convinced that if the Troublemaker stole Stiles' body, he couldn't conceal his habit to bit his lip. It was only when he kissed him that Derek realized his mistake. His kiss was so different.He began to panic. How could he even explain his behavior to Stiles? But Stiles wasn't breaking the kiss. He held Derek. He pulled Derek toward himself.

And Derek really liked this kiss better. He finally broke the kiss and muttered to his ear:

 

“Stiles”

 

“It better be fucking important to stop it now, Derek Hale.”

 

“I had to check if the Troublemaker didn't steal your body.”

 

“And ?”

 

“He didn't”

 

“Obviously. But I wonder about your methods. And I wonder even more that you stopped it.”

 

““I didn't wished to embarrass you.” replied Derek . He hung his head low.

 

“When did you kissed him? I mean, kiss him enough to be able to establish a comparison between the two of us? Should we blame alcohol?”

 

“You know I can't get drunk.”

 

“I know it perfectly. I try to give you a good excuse.”

 

“Why would I need an excuse?”

 

“To leave quickly. Since you realized it was old me, you're stressed. You think I'm gonna be upset. I'm not. I liked our kiss. I want you to kiss me again.But I can't force you.”

 

“What do you mean, Stiles?”

 

“Your move, Derek. Do. Or do not. There is no try.”

 

Derek stared at Stiles . He knew what he wanted. The doppelgänger showed him that he was attracted to Stiles, but he was not him. In front of him was this annoying boy. The boy who saved his life many times. The boy who saved his sister' life. The smart boy who always figures it out. The funny, snarky boy who made him laugh. The handsome boy who was staring at him with a smile.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Derek ?”

 

“You're not going to made this easier for me, aren't you?”

 

“Don't do it if it's not easy. It's easy for me. I'm attracted to you. You're brave. You're nice. You're grumpy, but I don't mind. You can understand loneliness better than everyone else. You know pain. You know loss. Me too. Scott is like my brother, but we share something really different. I found you aesthetically outstanding. I love your dry sense of humor. I can stand your crazy uncle. I can cook for you. I can wait for you to like me. I have time. Because I'm in love with you.”

 

Derek kept watching at Stiles. He was so sincere. He knew never wanted to hurt him.

 

“I'm moody. I'm broody. I have nightmares all the time. I could kill you in a fit of rage. I caused my family's death. I killed my first love. I failed as an Alpha.I dated murderers. I killed my uncle, and I failed at it. I'm quick tempered. I don't talk much. I'm never win anything. Scott doesn't trust me.I don't think enough before making up my mind. I'm no good.”

 

“Nobody's perfect.”

 

“ I snore loudly.”

 

“I'll buy earplugs.”smiled Stiles.

 

“I'm not sure to be into guys.”

 

“I'm sure to be into you.”

 

Derek shook his head.

 

“You don't understand. If I let you love me, you will suffer. I can't stand it.”

 

“Sounds like a yes to me.”

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“Everything you can give me. Until you stop to love me. Until I die. Because that's what's going to happen if you reject me. I will die a little. I'm ready to give you everything I can, and even a little more. ”

 

It was at this very instant that Derek gave up. He would never have the last word with him. He never let him down. He would never betray him. He would never leave him.

 

“I never thought that I would be caught in the way you caught me.”

 

“Are you telling me what I think you do?”

 

Derek kissed him.

 

“Yes. I don't know why, but I feel that if I don't do it now, I will regret it all my life.”

 

Stiles smiled at him and kissed him back.

 

 

_Three years later._

 

Scott carried the couch . A strong Alpha werewolf is always handy in a moving.

 

“Dude. Where do you want me to put this?” asked Scott

 

Stiles yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Next to the fire place. Facing the TV. Get it? ”

 

“Yeah. It's the last item.”

 

Scott came in the kitchen for a drink. He opened the can and gazed at Stiles.

 

“I still can't believe you're moving in with Derek.”

 

“You keep saying this since the day we date. Get over it. Even Dad is cool with it.”

 

“I'm cool with it. But I'm afraid you won't have anymore time for me.”

 

Stiles hugged him.

 

“I'll always have time for you. You're my best friend. My brother”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. Now leave, I want to try my new bed with my man.”

 

“You're gross.”

 

“See you tomorrow. Kiss Allison for me.”

 

Scott waved at Derek before closing the front door. Derek came from behind and kissed Stiles.

 

“Alone with me. No regrets?”

 

“No regrets yet.”

 

“You will pay for this. I won't bake any chocolate chip cookies for you.”

 

Stiles open his eyes in horror.

 

“What? I'm sorry. How can I make amend?”

 

Derek grinned “I have some specific ideas. I'll tell you .”

 

The next morning, they cuddled and watched the sunrise from their new bed. Derek kissed Stiles on his temple.

 

“Do you remember, the doppelgänger told me something before he left”

 

“Yeah. I remember. What did he say? You never told me before.”

 

“He said that he never encountered an Alternate Universe where we didn't ended together yet.”

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn :"In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming." H.P LOVECRAFT
> 
> The 36 Stratagems
> 
> Number 5  
> Loot a burning house (趁火打劫, Chèn huǒ dǎ jié)  
> When a country is beset by internal conflicts, when disease and famine ravage the population, when corruption and crime are rampant, then it will be unable to deal with an outside threat. This is the time to attack. Keep gathering internal information about an enemy. If the enemy is currently in its weakest state ever, attack it without mercy and totally destroy it to prevent future troubles. 
> 
> Number 10  
> Hide a knife behind a smile (笑裏藏刀／笑里藏刀, Xiào lǐ cáng dāo)  
> Charm and ingratiate yourself to your enemy. When you have gained his trust, move against him in secret.


End file.
